The present invention relates to a device for forming plastic preforms into plastic containers. Such devices are known from the prior art. For example WO 2010 020 529 A2 describes an aseptic blowing machine. This blowing machine has a clean room in which the blowing machine stations are arranged. The disclosure content of WO 2010 020 529 A2 is hereby made by reference a constituent part of the disclosure content of the present application.
One problem in particular with aseptic blowing machines is that, because of the clean rooms, these machines are relatively inaccessible for example for assembly purposes.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of improving the assembly possibilities for such devices for forming plastic preforms into plastic containers.